Interior decorating and furnishing markets are ever expanding. However, recently there is a growing focus on furniture capable of adapting to various decorating and/or design choices. Preferably, these furniture pieces would be capable of being configured in a wide variety of arrangement, thereby providing added utility in its ability to be used in multiple environments. For example, when new space is acquired, such as a new home, apartment, or office, or when old space is simply redecorated, consumers are often required to purchase new furniture to fit within the new space or decorating scheme. Obviously, this can become expensive to the consumer. Alternatively, if one chooses to use existing furniture pieces, those pieces may not fully compliment the intended design scheme.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a furniture pieces that are capable of being quickly and easily configured into multiple design configurations without requiring the purchasing of entire additional furniture pieces. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a convertible furniture piece that provides the additional utility sought by consumers to enhance design creativity. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a convertible furniture piece that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.